The God of Go
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Takes place at the END of the anime series] "Isn't having a good rival a wonderful thing? Even I'm enjoying go because I have a perfect opponent like you."


My first Hikaru no Go fic. In case you didn't read the warning in the summary, this takes place after the series is over, and was inspired by the end of the special.

Since it is my first Hikaru no Go fic, my characterization may be off, since I don't get a good grasp on the characters until a few more times writing them. If anyone's OOC please tell me.

I don't own Hikaru no Go. Otherwise I'd actually know some things about go and be able to _not_ loose by 222.5 moku. =3

Note:

Sensei: Teacher, master. It's used for many cases, usually for people who are masters in a given proffession (E.g. Ogata-sensei is a master of Go), who people look up to (eg. I want to be just like Obata-sensei, the creator of Hikaru no Go), or a teacher (eg. Robinson-sensei teaches me art). If there was any direct translation, trust me, I'd use it in this fic ;;.

* * *

"Isn't having a good rival a wonderful thing? It's fun just playing against them, for starters. Even I'm enjoying go like this because I have a perfect opponent like you."  
  
"Then the god of go must be quite lonely. There's no one on the same level as he is, after all."  
  
"Maybe that's why the god of go is teaching men how to play and devote themselves to go. To raise a player who can play equally against him."  
  
"Does that mean go players of the past and present are all improving together through friendly rivalry?"  
  
"That's right! With each person affecting the other."  
  
"Sounds like a plan that will take a million years. Let's play."  
  
"Yeah." _Sai, I'll get stronger... and I'll defiantly play the divine move one day ... the divine move that you've been seeking the whole time. Just wait, Sai._

* * *

"Oh ho ho," he chuckled. A deep, rich chuckle that filled his opponents body with warmth. "That Hikaru sure is shaping up to be something special, isn't he?"

His opponent smiled, his painted-purple lips curving up just a little. "Yes, he is. I would've never expected him to come this far when we had first met."

He smiled. "Why don't we take a break?"

Purple lips formed into a O of shock. "But, sensei!"

"Go watch Hikaru for a while, we can continue this match later. We have plenty of time, right Sai?"

"Yes. Thank you, sensei."

"You should've connected here instead of attacking here."

Sai's eyes widened in realization. "You're right. It would've save this group over here, and would've gotten me more territory, wouldn't it?"

There was silence around them, but it lasted only a short while.

"A million years, huh?"

"Ah, sensei?" Sai looked at the figure sitting on the other side of the board from him.

"A million years for someone to rise up as my equal, huh?"

"Sensei," Sai sighed, sounding disappointed and sorry that he himself couldn't be his equal.

"What's your opinion of that Hikaru boy?"

Sai stared at his opponent, closed his eyes, and smiled softly. He opened his eyes, then stared off somewhere far away, where only he could see.

"I defiantly think that he'll play the divine move..."

His opponent smiled widely, before slamming a stone on the board. "Then maybe it only took a few thousand years."

Sai stared at the board for a moment, before closing his eyes and bowing his head. "I resign, again."

The chuckles started again, and Sai felt warm and joyous despite the fact that he hadn't won a single game since he left Hikaru.

Now he could play go until the end of eternity, constantly learning.

With all that time in front of him, he was certain that it wouldn't take much time at all for Hikaru to join him, here in front of the God of Go.

A young man in his mid-twenties stared off into the sky, not focusing on anything in particular, but looking at all the celestial space in front of him.

He felt someone's presence behind him, and he turned around, smiling a little, and unconsciously saying "Sai," out lout and expectantly.

"I'm not Sai, unfortunately," another man, the same age said smiling a little. "You should go to sleep, Shindou Honinbou. You have a big match tomorrow, don't you?"

Shindou smiled. "You do too, Touya Kisei. I'm not going to loose to you again. I'm gonna be the next Kisei, and you know it."

Touya let out a mocking hiss of air. "If you beat me, I'll take you out for all the ramen you can eat."

Shindou grinned widely. "Alright then. I can't wait until I get that ramen," he said, grinning and walking into down the hallway and into his hotel room.

Touya glared after him. "You aren't getting any ramen from me, and you know it!"

Shindou laughed as he disappeared into his room, and Touya smiled a little before staring out the same window Shindou had been, and looking at the same celestial plane.

-OWARI-

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive Criticism more than welcome. Flames will be mocked.


End file.
